No One Else But You
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Steve McGarrett has a night out with his friends and that makes him realize something about his own wife, Catherine Rollins. A little one shot because I miss McRollins so much and I have to write about it! Thank you all :D


**McGarrett's House – 04:00 AM**

It's been awhile since he was this drunk. So drunk that he needed Danny to leave him at home. He is not sure about anything, his body stopped near the bottom of the stairs and he is just looking at it. He needs to laugh, but he knows he can't do it. Everything is submerse in silence, so he can't do any noise. He puts his hand on his mouth to suppress the laugh and leans on the handrail. He has to climb the stairs. So he makes an effort and he manages to climb one step. Alright, maybe he can do it without embarrassing himself.

Quietly, Steve opens his bedroom door. He looks straight to the bed. Aware of her presence, he manages to sit on the chair and starts to take off his shoes, undoing the laces. He doesn't know how much time it took him to do that, but he finally did.

But, stupidly, he finds too difficult open the buttons of his shirt and he just gives up. So he stands up and slumps on his side of the bed. He is capable of feeling her form beside him and smiles. He turns his head and looks at her back. Steve closes his eyes and puts his arm around her waist, cuddling with her, nuzzling her neck. Murmuring he says into her ear "I love you".

She was so tired when she had gone to bed, that she didn't wake up with every sound he made, she only woke up when he slumped on the bed. Feeling his arm around her, just made her snuggle up into his arms. She sighs and smiles at his words, answering back "I love you too".

And they drifted off to sleep.

 **McGarrett's House – 07:30 AM**

Catherine blinks and starts stirring from her sleep. She feels an arm around her and she is surprised that they hadn't change their positions during the rest of the night. She opens her eyes and looks directly to the clock on her bedside table. It's almost time to get ready and get John to the school. She turns to look at her husband and smiles. Steve is snoring softly, something that happens every time he drinks. She is sure that a big headache will be his companion for the rest of the day. She notices that he is fully clothed, without any shoes. She laughs quietly... She shakes her head and manages to leave his embrace, getting up from the bed.

Before she gets to John, she takes some Advil and water from the bathroom and places it on the bedside table. She leaves the bedroom and closes the door, heading to his son's room.

 **John's School – 08:30 AM**

Catherine has just left John at school when she decides to get some supplies to the house. Today, Steve and Catherine have the day off. Usually, they like to spend these days with their son, but, recently, John found school so much more fun than that... So, now they have this time to do their own things.

 **McGarrett's House – 10:00 AM**

She closes the door behind her, finding weird that everything is so quiet. She goes to the kitchen and leaves there the supplies. She goes to the lanai, hoping to find Steve. But, that doesn't happen. Last night must've been bad. She smiles and goes upstairs. It's a great weather, so why not use their little beach?

Catherine enters in the her bedroom and looks for Steve that is still asleep. Apparently, he didn't touch the meds. She goes to the closet and takes off her bikini. She changes in their bathroom and when she is entering in the room she notices that Steve is trying to readjust to the sun light.

"Hey" he says in a raspy voice.

"Hey, sailor" She gets near him. As she does it, Steve opens his eyes fully and just stares at her. She frowns, looking at his expression.

"What? Steve, are you ok?" She places an hand on his chest.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He manages to say.

"Uh?" She is confused by his words.

He points at her body. Catherine laughs and caresses his face.

"Oh with my bikini? Yeah. Always" She leaves a kiss on his forehead. Steve kisses her collarbone and raises his hands up, rubbing her back, trying already to unclasp the top part of her bikini.

"I see that the bikini, at least, woke you" she says into his ear and he nods at her words. But suddenly he stops his actions. He wants to take Catherine right there, but his head is killing him. She feels the loss of contact and straightens herself up and smiles.

"Headache, right?"

Steve nods at her "Hangover is always the worst part"

"Well, take some Advil and get some sleep. I'll be downstairs, taking advantage of this great sea"

Steve smiles at her and places his hands on her waist.

"Always know what I need, uh?"

"Not always... Just the most of the time" Catherine says, while she gives him some water and the pills. Steve takes it and leans on the mattress.

"You know, something weird happened yesterday when we were at the bar"

Catherine sits on the bed, next to his hip and places and hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down.

"What happened?" She softly asks.

"I was there with Danny and Chin, drinking some beers, and two women came to talk with us. Well, they were looking to get some, but, when I told them that I was an happily married man, none of the two believed in me"

Catherine laughs, looking at his shocked expression.

"What? A married man can't drink some beers with his friends?"

She leans on him and leaves a kiss on his forehead, then she moves a little to look at her husband, still smiling about his expression.

"You must be the only man in the world who would say this to a woman, who is looking for some fun..."

"What? It's true. I just wanted for her to stop throwing herself at me. It's embarrassing. It's embarrassing for me, but mostly for her."

Catherine keeps laughing.

"Why is this weird? It's not the first time that a woman tries to seduce you, Steve... It happens even when I am with you"

Steve sighs.

"I know. That is plainly stupid, women doing that, when I'm with you. But, yesterday, what bothered me the most, was when she didn't believe me when I said that I was married. I even said you were the only one that insisted with me to get out with the guys... To the woman that was so absurd that she started to say that I was into man and that was an excuse"

"What? Really?"

"Yep. Moreover, that was the only way that she would back off... "

Catherine laughs out loud.

"And Chin and Danny, what did they do?"

Steve pouts at her "They laughed, just like you are doing... You know, the world is crazy. Why can't I get out with my buddies, being married and a father? Sometimes I don't get what people think"

"Well, unfortunately, I think that people consider that if you are married, you don't have social life or you have to get out with your partner all the time. It's weird, but you and I know that we are different."

"Different, but good."

Catherine nods. "You're right about that"

She kisses him softly and gets up from the bed, but Steve grabs her wrist and pushes her to him. Catherine lands on his chest and starts giggling.

"I think that the pills are already taking effect"

Catherine roams his body with her hands, kissing his face "Are you sure?"

Steve nods. "I'm sure... I missed you yesterday"

Catherine laughs and looks directly into his eyes.

"You need your guy time, Steve. Just like I need the time with my friends. That's healthy."

Steve places his hands on her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, but I... Well, when I got home I was so drunk... terribly drunk. But when I came here and saw you on the bed I thought I'm a lucky guy"

Steve kisses her and he is now hovering over her.

"I'm such a lucky guy for having you... A smart and beautiful woman that is so special."

He kisses her collarbone. "You're the only one that I want to have in my arms... All the time"

Catherine smiles and says "Oh... this morning you are so talkative... so nice words, uh? It is still the alcohol?" She teases him, resting her foot on his butt.

Steve smiles widely at her "How could you say that?" He kisses her neck. "I always say nice words"

Catherine smiles and kisses behind his ear.

"Most of the time, yeah" She purrs into his ear and they share a deep kiss.

After taking his time feeling her lips against his, he moves a little.

"John gave you too much work yesterday?"

"Nope. I just stayed with him, played a little and he was tired. I had a nice and quiet night... I think... I did not even realize when you arrived... Just when you were on bed" Catherine looks down at him "that, and the feeling of your shirt on my back and the cargos on my legs" Catherine giggles.

Steve looks down to his body and smiles. He stands up and he undress himself, staying with only his briefs.

"Better this way" he says while he joins her in the bed again, returning to their positions. He kisses her shoulders, playing with the straps of her bikini.

"And John? He is at school?"

"Hum... Hum... Til afternoon" She whispers ans they kiss.

"You know... I just want to thank you. I think that not every woman could be so understanding, supportive as you. All of this only tells me how lucky I am for having your trust" Steve simply says looking at her.

Catherine smiles, grabs his neck and kisses him deeply.

"You don't have to thank me. I know you, that's all I need. That's all I've ever needed all these years" She says sincerely and kisses the side of his face "Do you want to sleep a little bit first? We have the day off, John is at school, you know? We have all of the time..." She says suggestively.

Steve smiles smugly at her and shakes his head.

"Nope" and he kisses her again "I rather prefer you tired me out and make me sleep"

Catherine closes her eyes and pushes him onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"Your wish is my command" she kisses his chest "Commander..." She purrs into his skin. Steve closes his eyes and enjoys her kisses along his body.

But then, he grabs her arms and pushes her to him, kissing her profusely.

"I just want to be like this only with you..." He says panting, before unclasping her bra, latching his mouth onto her neck.

"Yep, no one else but you" She agrees, feeling the scar on his chest under her fingers.


End file.
